Location Template/Air Force Base
This is an air force base located in Town, State. Remember, you can only take 10 kg (default) of loot for every survivor. If you take everything of something, please remove it from the list so only current loot is available. THIS LOCATION CANNOT BE MADE BASE. Loot Food & Water *1 x Water (0,5 kg) *1 x Dirty Water (0,5 kg) *1 x Sparkling Water (0,5 kg) *1 x Soda (0,5 kg) *1 x Crackers (0,5 kg) *1 x Jerky (0,5 kg) *1 x Peanuts (0,5 kg) *1 x Noodles (0,5 kg) *1 x Potato Chips (1 kg) *1 x Chocolate Bar (0,1 kg) *1 x Tomato Soup (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Asparagus (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Beans (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Corn (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Fish (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Garlic (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Goulash (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Mussels (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Olives (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Peaches (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Peas (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Pineapple (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Plums (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Soup (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Strawberries (0,5 kg) *1 x Rice (1 kg) *1 x Oatmeal (1 kg) *1 x Cornflakes (1 kg) Fuel *1 x Fuel (1 kg) *1 x Jet Fuel (1 kg) *1 x Gas Canister (10 kg) Medication *1 x Abilify (0,5 kg) *1 x Aspirin (0,5 kg) *1 x Benadryl (0,5 kg) *1 x Codeine (0,5 kg) *1 x Copaxone (0,5 kg) *1 x Cozaar (0,5 kg) *1 x Ibuprofen (0,5 kg) *1 x Ketorolac (0,5 kg) *1 x Morphine (0,5 kg) *1 x Oxazolam (0,5 kg) *1 x Pyrovalerone (0,5 kg) *1 x Sectral (0,5 kg) *1 x Tolmetin (0,5 kg) *1 x Triazolam (0,5 kg) *1 x Valerian (0,5 kg) *1 x Zolazepam (0,5 kg) Tools *1 x Spade (5 kg) *1 x Crowbar (3 kg) *1 x Plier (2 kg) *1 x Hammer (3 kg) *1 x Screwdriver (1 kg) *1 x Wrench (3 kg) *1 x Drill (4 kg) *1 x Flashlight (1 kg) *1 x Knife (1 kg) *1 x Swiss Knife (0,5 kg) *1 x Scissor (1 kg) *1 x Machete (3 kg) *1 x Axe (8 kg) *1 x Gloves (0,5 kg) Firearms *1 x Trail NP (3 kg) *1 x Taurus Model 62R (8 kg) *1 x Anshutz 1416 (6 kg) *1 x Benjamin 392 (5 kg) *1 x Ruger 22 (3 kg) *1 x Walther GSP (2 kg) *1 x Walther P22 (3 kg) *1 x Walther TPH (3 kg) *1 x Glock 17 (3 kg) *1 x Glock 19 (3 kg) *1 x S&W 669 (3 kg) *1 x S&W Model 10 (4 kg) *1 x S&W Model 14 (3 kg) *1 x S&W Model 686 (4 kg) *1 x New Nambu M60 (2 kg) *1 x S&W Model 500 (4 kg) *1 x Remington Model 700 (7 kg) *1 x Remington Model 870 (9 kg) *1 x S&W 916 (7 kg) *1 x Browning BPS (8 kg) *1 x Box of 4.5 Pellets (1 kg) *1 x Box of .22 LR (1 kg) *1 x Box of 9mm (1 kg) *1 x Box of .38 Special (1 kg) *1 x Box of .500 S&W Magnum (1 kg) *1 x Box of .223 Remington (1 kg) *1 x Box of 12 Gauge (1 kg) Materials *1 x Metal Scrap (5 kg) *1 x Wood Scrap (2 kg) *1 x Cloth Scrap (0,5 kg) *1 x Wire (1 kg) *1 x Tarpaulin (8 kg) *1 x Coal (5 kg) Tradeables *1 x Coffee Machine (10 kg) *1 x Coffee (1 kg) *1 x Laptop (4 kg) *1 x Printer (10 kg) *1 x Book (1 kg) *1 x CD (0,5 kg) *1 x Map (0,5 kg) *1 x Cigarettes (0,1 kg) *1 x Tires (5 kg) Misc. *1 x Pen (0,1 kg) *1 x Cellphone (0,4 kg) Vehicles *1 x Motorcycle *1 x ATV *1 x BMW *1 x Pickup Truck *1 x Minivan *1 x Military Jeep *1 x Military Truck *1 x Military Tank *1 x Ambulance *1 x Police Car *1 x Tractor *1 x Lorry - Truck driver needed *1 x Trailer *1 x Bell 212 - Pilot needed *1 x Sikorsky S76 - Pilot needed *1 x Bell ARH-70 - Pilot needed History Category:Location Templates